In quarry blasting there is a definite need for the de-watering of holes. When the holes remain wet, a larger amount of explosive is necessary than when the hole is dry. The dampening of the explosive significantly reduces the effectiveness of the explosive.
In light of the above, a number of de-watering patents have been forwarded. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,764,235 a pneumatic pump for the removal of water is illustrated. The pump utilizes holes including an inflatable cylindrical hollow body of an elastic material sealed off on both ends by sealing elements.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,765,085 a pumping device is illustrated. A cylindrical piston introduces pressure which pushes water out escape lines.
The devices presently utilized in the industry use a series of hydraulic lines and motors to de-water the holes. Lines filled with liquid are heavy and difficult to maneuver. Due to the weight of the combined lines and motors, maneuvering the pumps presently in use is a two man job.
In the present invention, since only an air line and an exit line are used in combination with an expandable sack, one man is capable of maneuvering the invention.